Les mémoires de l'Histoire
by Pada
Summary: Pour réaliser son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, un jeune Gryffondor part à la rencontre d'une légende vivante. De cet homme, il va apprendre beaucoup, de l'Histoire, la grande, mais aussi de la sienne, la petite, une histoire qu'il ne soupçonnait pas...
1. Chapitre 1 : le visiteur

Note de l'auteur : je pensais ma période Harry Potter révolue depuis quelques années. Mais avoir ressorti les 7 tomes pour une énième relecture m'a fait replonger dans un monde décidément trop merveilleux et vaste pour ne pas réveiller mon envie d'écrire. J'ai donc repris une fic que j'avais à peine entamée début 2007, avant la parution du tome 7 et que j'ai réécrite entièrement. Cette histoire fait donc abstraction du dernier tome. Pour changer de mes deux autres fics HP, j'ai essayé de faire une histoire moins sombre que les autres (pas sûr d'avoir réussi... ^^).

Il s'agit d'une histoire en 6 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre I

**Le visiteur**

* * *

><p>- Ça ne marchera jamais ! Ce mec est cinglé !<p>

Le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel sans s'arrêter, son regard se perdant dans sa chevelure claire. Son interlocuteur, qui portait les mêmes armoiries sur sa robe, tentait de ramener son ami à la raison.

- T'auras pas approché à moins de cent mètres de sa maison qu'il t'aura stupéfixé ! Même Longdubat t'as prévenu !

- Je saurai lui parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut absolument que t'ailles l'interroger lui ? Y'a quand même d'autres personnes qui en savent autant, voire plus !

Cette fois l'adolescent s'arrêta et se retourna, fixant sans complaisance celui qui tentait de le dissuader d'accomplir son projet.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, personne n'en sait plus que lui. Mais tu sais ce qui est arrivé au dernier reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'est allé chez lui ? Il a été gentiment renvoyé par tapis volant, sa baguette cassée en deux ! Ce type est un vrai psychopathe ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que te dirait Longdubat ?

- Non. Il me faut quelque chose de plus authentique. Longdubat n'était pas au premier rang, il n'y a pas directement participé. Lui en revanche, si.

- Tu fais ça à cause de ta famille ?

Le regard du jeune homme se fit plus dur, mais il ne répondit pas. A la place, il frappa à la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, avant qu'une voix ne l'autorise à entrer. La grande pièce semblait figée dans l'éternité, ses murs de granite recouverts des couleurs rouge et or de la Maison qu'elle représentait, ornées du griffon, symbole du courage et de la force des Gryffondor. Derrière le bureau, un homme grand et massif, au visage rond et chaleureux, légèrement voûté, sourit à ses deux élèves et se leva.

- Alexandre ! Je vous attendais. Et M. Barclay.

Les courts cheveux noirs et la peau chocolat de Cillian Barclay s'accordaient à cet instant parfaitement avec son humeur et ses pensées.

- Professeur, se contenta-t-il de bougonner en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le récemment promu directeur de la Maison Gryffondor eut un sourire jovial avant de se retourner vers Alexandre.

- Tu es venu pour l'autorisation de sortie, n'est-ce pas ? La voici.

Il brandit de son tiroir un parchemin dûment signé qu'il relut une dernière fois, avant de le donner à Alexandre.

- C'est une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle, tu le sais ? Tu n'as que 16 ans, et en tant que mineur tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de quitter l'école seul. Ma prédécesseure ne t'aurait certainement jamais laissé sortir sans la présence d'un adulte… Le professeur McGonagall était plutôt pointilleuse en ce qui concerne le respect du règlement. Mais je suppose qu'on peut te faire confiance. Et puis, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu y ailles seul.

Alexandre se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et glissa le parchemin dans sa poche. Le regard fuyant, il salua son directeur de Maison et quitta son bureau derrière Cillian.

- Et bonne chance, murmura le professeur avec un petit sourire énigmatique une fois que la porte fut refermée.

* * *

><p>La vieille bâtisse se tenait à l'écart du village, au terme d'un chemin boueux et tortueux où même le facteur moldu ne s'aventurait pas. Le Portoloin transporta Alexandre à quelque distance de la propriété, à l'écart des éventuels regards de moldus. La maison était entourée de bosquets et les prairies s'étendaient sur les collines alentours, sans qu'aucune autre habitation ne soit visible. Un calme inquiétant et presque surnaturel émanait du lieu, et bien que le soleil fût haut dans le ciel, un frisson parcourut le jeune homme. La maison devant laquelle Alexandre se trouvait était haute et étroite, étrangement tarabiscotée. Son état n'était en revanche guère engageant. Certaines fenêtres étaient cassées, les volets pendaient ou manquaient et l'ensemble aurait eu bien besoin d'un grand rafraichissement.<p>

Ne se décourageant pas, Alexandre prit une grande inspiration, serra sa baguette dans sa poche, et franchit le muret délimitant la propriété pour s'engager dans le jardin. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient ouvertes en ce chaud mercredi de Printemps, mais sans qu'aucun bruit n'émane de l'intérieur de la maison.

Parvenu au pallier, il sortit la main de sa poche pour frapper lorsqu'une ombre apparut au coin de la terrasse. Les réflexes du jeune homme le jetèrent à terre à bon escient, l'empêchant d'être frappé par le sortilège qui venait de lui être lancé. Il rampa jusqu'à se protéger derrière la balustrade lorsqu'un deuxième sortilège fit voler en éclat une partie de celle-ci.

- Ne tirez pas ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de l'ombre.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois ! lança une voix rauque.

Une nouvelle explosion de magie brûla la pelouse à proximité du jeune élève. Alex sortit sa baguette, sans savoir réellement quoi en faire. Il ne s'était jamais battu avec et n'était pas très sûr de savoir quelle conduite adopter. Mais les mots prononcés par Cillian quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent en tête, et il tenta de crier d'une voix qu'il espérait la moins tremblante possible.

- Je ne suis pas journaliste ! Je suis élève à Poudlard !

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que l'ombre ne lance de sortilège. Alexandre retenait sa respiration, adossé aux restes de la balustrade, sa main tremblante ayant du mal à tenir sa baguette.

- Vraiment ? finit par répondre la voix de basse. Debout !

- Vous n'allez pas tirer ?

- Je tirerai si tu ne te montres pas !

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, Alexandre se releva lentement, avec précaution, prêt à replonger au moindre signe d'hostilité. L'homme qui lui faisait face était grand et légèrement dégingandé. Sa chevelure tirait sur le roux, malgré une proportion croissante de gris. Il paraissait bien plus que son âge, songea Alexandre. Il avait du mal à distinguer son visage avec précision, mais il semblait indéniablement vieux et las.

- Alors comme ça tu es élève à Poudlard ?

- Ou… oui Monsieur, répondit Alex avec prudence.

- Et tu sais te servir de ça ? enchaîna le grand roux en pointant la baguette que tenait Alexandre.

- Euh… comme on me l'a appris oui. Mais je suis mineur, je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser en dehors du château, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue.

- Pour te protéger toi ou une autre personne oui, je sais ! s'emporta le vieil homme acariâtre. Et là, ce n'était pas un cas de nécessité absolue ? Si j'avais été un Mangemort, crois-tu que je me serai soucié de savoir si tu étais mineur ?

Alex était décontenancé. Le caractère fort et bourru de son interlocuteur le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas cru que ce premier contact serait si difficile.

- Je… Mais ça n'aurait pas pu arriver de toute façon ! Et de plus, qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

L'homme maugréa, bougonnant dans sa barbe négligée avant de ranger sa baguette.

- Stupides gamins.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et y pénétra. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Alex rangea à son tour sa baguette, ramassa ses affaires et s'engouffra à sa suite. La cuisine dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer devait être la principale pièce commune de la maison. Un fouillis indescriptible y régnait, et le ménage ne devait pas y avoir été fait depuis des années. La poussière s'accumulait en quantité sur les meubles, à l'exception de la table à manger et d'une chaise. Le vieil homme ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de visites. Au mur, une étrange horloge à neuf aiguilles semblait figée dans l'éternité. Des inscriptions effacées par le temps empêchaient de savoir ce qui était inscrit sur les aiguilles. A la place des chiffres on pouvait déchiffrer des inscriptions indiquant « A l'école », « Au travail », ou encore « En danger de mort ». Huit des aiguilles semblaient définitivement arrêtées sur « En danger de mort », tandis que la neuvième était située sur « A la maison ».

- Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne sert plus à rien… lança le vieil homme d'un air fataliste.

Alex détourna son attention de l'étrange objet et fit face à son interlocuteur, les mains jointes dans un signe évident de gène. Malgré tout, il entama la discussion.

- Je… commença-t-il à balbutier, je suis en sixième année à Poudlard, et j'ai un dossier à réaliser pour mon examen de fin d'année en Histoire de la Magie.

Négligemment adossé au plan de travail, le regard de l'homme ne cilla pas. Alex prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- J'ai choisi comme thème la Seconde Guerre, et j'aurais voulu avoir votre témoignage sur ce sujet.

Tous les sens du jeune homme étaient en alerte, il guettait la moindre réaction du vieillard, prêt à se protéger si celui-ci éclatait à nouveau dans une colère noire. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Alex fit un pas en arrière. Mais le grand roux lui parla d'une voix neutre.

- Quel est ton nom gamin ?

- Alexandre. Alexandre Bones, s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé.

Les yeux ternes de l'homme étincelèrent un instant et parurent bien plus vifs qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis qu'Alex était arrivé.

- Tu es le fils d'Harry Bones ? poursuivit-il sur un ton plus insistant.

- Euh… oui, en effet, répondit Alex, visiblement surpris. Vous connaissez mon père ?

- Et tes grands-parents paternels sont… demanda l'homme sans répondre à la question.

- Theodore Bones et Amy Nerggar.

Cette fois, le vieil homme s'était approché d'Alex et le dévisageait minutieusement. Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait mal à l'aise, même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Son hôte collait presque son visage contre le sien et Alexandre pouvait sentir son odeur rance. Il réprima une grimace. Après des instants qui lui parurent une éternité, l'homme recula, visiblement perplexe.

- Ah, fit-il d'un air qu'Alexandre ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Et pourquoi viens-tu me voir moi pour parler de cette période ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta :

- Et tes grands-parents ?

Alex détourna le regard et baissa la tête, l'air soudainement gêné, presque honteux.

- Mes grands-parents maternels ont emménagé en Angleterre des années après la fin de la guerre. Mes grands-parents paternels… n'ont pas vécu la guerre. Ils se sont lâchement cachés dans les Shetland durant plusieurs années, y compris après la fin de la guerre. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère a été assassinée par Voldemort, elle était directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, mais d'après mon grand-père Theodore, c'est la seule victime de la famille. Et de toute façon, qui d'autre que vous pourrait mieux connaître cette période ? Vous êtes le seul des Trois à avoir survécu à la guerre. Vous y étiez, vous Le connaissiez, non ?

Il était le dernier survivant qui ait directement participé au cœur du conflit. Alex était persuadé que personne d'autre ne pouvait mieux connaître les évènements de cette période.

Le regard du vieil homme étincela et son ton se fit énigmatique.

- Tu ne sais même pas… qui tu es…

* * *

><p>- Qui je suis ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?<p>

La discussion ne prenait pas vraiment le sens qu'Alex aurait souhaité. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que le vieil homme lui racontait et commençait à croire ce que lui avait Cillian, à savoir que le vieil homme était devenu sénile. Son hôte lui tournait à présent le dos, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel d'un bleu pur, à peine souillé de quelques nuages cotonneux.

- Ce n'est normalement pas à moi de t'apporter les réponses que tu cherches. J'ai laissé cette partie de moi loin derrière, il y a bien des années.

Il se retourna, et Alex crut déceler un triste sourire sur son visage austère.

- Mais je pense que je peux bien faire ça pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Alex ne se fit pas prier devant la soudaine approbation de son interlocuteur et sortit sa plume à papote.

- J'ai récolté beaucoup d'informations sur cette période, depuis la Résurrection jusqu'à la Bataille de Poudlard, principalement grâce au professeur Longdubat qui l'a vécue. Vous devez sans doute le connaître, il est le directeur des Gryffondor à Poudlard. Mais il a fini par être blessé et a passé les derniers mois de la guerre à l'hôpital. C'est pourquoi je souhaitais avoir votre vision des évènements durant les dernières semaines de la guerre, jusqu'à la Bataille des Monts Comeragh.

Le vieil homme soupira longuement.

- Assieds-toi, Alexandre, je t'en prie.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup M. Weasley.

Tous deux prirent place autour de la vieille table de bois et le vieil homme fit une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourire.

- Appelle-moi Ron.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réminiscences

Note de l'auteur : voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, je vais essayer de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre II

**Réminiscences**

* * *

><p>Une fraîche brise anglaise pénétra dans la vieille cuisine délabrée, secouant faiblement les rideaux à demi-moisis qui pendaient tristement. Une ancienne photo de la famille en Egypte s'agitait péniblement dans son cadre, comme si ses représentants avaient depuis longtemps perdu l'envie de sourire. Le temps s'était arrêté dans la vieille demeure, et seule la présence de Ron semblait l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'oubli.<p>

Ledit Ron sortit une boîte de biscuits d'un placard sans porte et en proposa à Alex, qui accepta après quelque hésitation.

- Vous vivez seul ? demanda le jeune étudiant, avant de réaliser la maladresse de sa question. Euh… je suis désolé… ce n'est pas ce…

- Personne ne te blesse ou ne te cause de souci si tu ne fréquentes personne. Et j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre que se bercer d'illusions était le meilleur moyen d'être déçu…As-tu déjà entendu parler d'Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol Œil » ?

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Alex après un instant de perplexité.

Ron secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- C'était un grand homme. Un peu fou, mais un grand sorcier quand même. Le meilleur Auror de son époque. Durant la Première Guerre, il a à lui seul envoyé à Azkhaban la moitié des Mangemorts. Même si aujourd'hui personne ne s'en souvient…

- Azkhaban, c'est cette prison qui était gardée par les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne trouviez pas risqué le fait de confier la surveillance des plus dangereux individus à des êtres aussi maléfiques que les Détraqueurs ?

Ron tiqua.

- De nombreux compromis ont du être faits par le passé, le monde n'a pas toujours été aussi rose, ni aussi sûr qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui… Ta génération n'a jamais connu la guerre, la crainte de ne jamais revoir ses proches, la peur de mourir tu prononces le nom de Voldemort sans appréhension. Il n'est pour toi qu'un nom sans visage inscrit sur les livres d'histoire et quelques monuments…

Ron bascula sa chaise en arrière et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Tu ne peux savoir ce que c'est de grandir dans un monde au bord du chaos, où personne ne se sent en sécurité, où les listes des victimes portent jour après jour les noms des gens que tu connaissais, que tu aimais… Tu ne peux savoir ce que c'est d'avoir eu comme meilleur ami l'ennemi juré de Voldemort.

- Vous voulez parler de Harry Potter ?

Ron leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'azur d'Alex.

- Que sais-tu, que penses-tu de lui ?

Le ton de Ron tenait plus de l'avertissement que de la simple interrogation. Mais Alex n'hésita pas au moment de répondre.

- Eh bien, j'ai lu un certain nombre de choses à son propos, mais les aventures et les victoires qu'on lui prête tiennent à mon avis plus de la légende que des faits historiques. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un simple sorcier, si jeune, puisse accomplir autant d'exploits sans que les historiens n'en rajoutent une part d'exagération. Je vois mal un adolescent de dix-sept ans parvenir à vaincre en duel Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir du dernier millénaire.

Ron se leva d'un coup sec et Alex sursauta sur sa chaise, craignant de voir s'abattre sur lui les foudres d'un homme dont on allait mettre les souvenirs en doute. Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux sombres du dernier des Weasley, mais il disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers un vieux buffet affaissé sous le poids des ans et de la poussière, et en sortit une bassine de pierre ornée de motifs runiques et de symboles sibyllins. Un étrange liquide la remplissait, scintillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce, son envoûtante lueur bleuté se répercutant sur le visage énigmatique de Ron. Mais lorsqu'elle fut posée sur la table, Alex réalisa que la substance contenue dans la bassine n'était pas vraiment liquide. On aurait dit un gaz fluide, ou un liquide gazeux, difficile de trancher. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vues. Le bleu argenté qui semblait flotter au milieu du réceptacle avait quelque chose d'extrêmement attirant, ensorcelant, sans qu'Alex puisse justifier ce sentiment.

- C'est une Pensine, reprit Ron. Elle appartenait à Albus Dumbledore.

Alex écarquilla les yeux devant l'objet, presque sacral par le seul fait d'avoir appartenu à une personne dont le mythe égalait celui de Merlin en personne. Bien sûr, il savait que Ron avait côtoyé cette légende à Poudlard, mais se trouver en présence d'une personne et d'un objet ayant partagé la vie d'Albus Dumbledore était toujours, pour les jeunes générations, un petit événement.

- Si tu ne crois pas ce que tu as entendu ou lu, peut-être croiras-tu ce que tu auras vu…

Il posa sa baguette sur sa tempe, et instantanément une fibre de même texture et même consistance que celle qui baignait dans la Pensine sembla s'extraire de son cerveau. Comme fusionné avec la baguette, le long filament argenté glissa jusque dans la bassine, où il se dissout dans un tourbillon de couleurs, jusqu'à en faire apparaître une image floue.

- Si je me souviens bien, Neville a été blessé lors de la chute de Sainte-Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'après cela, il est resté convalescent pendant près d'un an. Il n'a pas participé aux deux derniers mois de la guerre.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, répondit Ron, le regard se perdant dans le vague. C'est Hermione qui l'a ramené de là-bas. C'était moche…

Alex frissonnait presque d'excitation à entendre son hôte parler aussi intimement de personnages qui figuraient aujourd'hui dans les livres d'histoire, et dont certains étaient entrés dans la légende. Il avait cette étrange sensation de participer lui-même un petit peu à l'Histoire, malgré les années écoulées, une histoire qui se déroulait dans ces temps d'apparence si merveilleux, où l'aventure et les actes d'héroïsme semblaient être le credo de tous.

- Après toi gamin.

Ron était sorti de sa rêverie et désignait de la main la Pensine, invitant Alex à plonger dans ses souvenirs. Conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un moment unique, extrêmement intime de la vie d'une ancienne légende telle que Ronald Weasley, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de toucher du doigt la substance unique contenue dans la bassine.

Le monde bascula alors sous ses pieds.

* * *

><p>Il y était. Il leva les yeux et jeta un regard émerveillé tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans le hall de Poudlard, presque identique à celui qu'il connaissait. D'ailleurs, peu d'éléments lui permettaient de penser qu'il se trouvait dans le souvenir de Ron. La décoration n'avait presque pas changée, tout comme les uniformes des élèves. Si les coupes de cheveux et autres bijoux avaient quant à eux évolués, Poudlard donnait la fascinante impression d'être intemporelle, figée dans l'éternité. Mais malgré ces différences minimes, Alexandre se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, manquait dans cette scène, pour qu'elle paraisse réaliste, pour qu'il se sente comme dans son Poudlard du XXIème siècle. Ron s'approcha de lui et désigna d'un signe de tête la porte donnant sur la Grande Salle, vers laquelle convergeaient les élèves.<p>

Au moment où il s'avança, il fut traversé par trois adolescents qu'il reconnut instantanément, même de dos. Le jeune Ron était beaucoup plus mince et dégingandé que celui qui l'accompagnait dans la Pensine à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne, Hermione, les cheveux soigneusement peignés et attachés, marchait la tête basse ; enfin, de l'autre côté, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les montures des lunettes ne laissaient pas de doute quant à l'identité de l'individu. Alex tressaillit légèrement en voyant Harry Potter. La première chose qui le frappa fut sa silhouette : il était de taille moyenne, maigre, le teint hâve, presque maladif. Il semblait si fragile, presque frêle. Au moment où il se retourna, Alex put distinguer dans difficulté la cicatrice qui avait fait sa célébrité, inutilement dissimulée sous une mèche de sa tignasse.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Alex et le vieux Ron s'engageant à leur suite. L'immense pièce était à moitié vide, bien que la quasi-totalité des étudiants de l'école soient présents. Les habituelles banderoles et drapeaux aux couleurs vives de Poudlard avaient été remplacés par les insignes des jours de deuil, le noir du tissu tout juste altéré par l'initiale dorée de l'école.

Dès l'instant où il pénétra dans la pièce, Alexandre sut ce qui l'avait frappé en arrivant : le silence. La Grande Salle de son époque débordait de vie, les conversations animées entre étudiants, les cris, le bruit des bancs et des sacs roulant par terre… Rien ne tout cela ne transparaissait ici. Les rares conversations se faisaient à voix basse et se cantonnaient à quelques mots. Ce vide, cette absence de rire d'enfants, sonnait creux dans la Grande Salle d'ordinaire si vivante, et donnait une éprouvante impression de vertige.

Et tandis que les Harry, Ron et Hermione du XXème siècle prenaient place à leur table, Alex porta son regard jusqu'au fond de la salle. Devant la table des professeurs, elle aussi à moitié déserte, trônaient quatre chaises, chacune portant une image magique animée. Trois d'entres elles représentaient des adolescents, tandis que la quatrième montrait une dame plus âgée. Alex se tourna vers Ron qui lui dit :

- C'était le lendemain de l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste. Treize personnes y sont mortes, dont trois élèves de l'école, ainsi que le professeur Chourave… Neville a eu beaucoup de chance de survivre, il n'aura mis qu'un an à se rétablir.

Une vieille dame se leva du fauteuil de directeur et s'avança vers le pupitre. Sa longue robe noire, son chapeau pointu et son regard dur étaient ses seuls éléments de distinction. Ron commenta.

- Minerva McGonagall. Elle est devenue directrice de l'école après la mort de Dumbledore.

Depuis son estrade, McGonagall commença par énoncer le nom des disparus.

_- Pomona Chourave… Colin Crivey… Blaise Zabini… Cho Chang…_

Si tous ces noms étaient étrangers à Alex, ils semblaient avoir une profonde signification pour toute l'assemblée. Des sanglots et quelques pleurs ponctuaient le discours de la directrice, tandis que le vieux Ron avait fixé son regard vers le célèbre trio, et plus particulièrement sur Hermione. Sans la quitter des yeux, il ajouta :

- Je t'ai emmené ici car je voulais que tu saches ce que ça signifiait de vivre à cette époque. Durant notre dernière année, on avait droit à ce genre de cérémonie une à deux fois par mois. Et vivre au quotidien dans ce genre de climat, crois-moi, c'est destructeur. Tu ne peux rien construire de durable, rien espérer du futur. S'attacher aux gens, c'est prendre le risque douloureux de les voir disparaître du jour au lendemain… Tu vois le regard dur et marqué d'Harry ? Ce jour-là était particulièrement terrible pour lui. Et après chaque cérémonie, c'était pire qu'avant. Il était trop sensible, il se sentait personnellement responsable de tous ces morts…

Bien que la scène à laquelle il assistait soit terriblement tragique, Alexandre ne se sentait que moyennement impliqué par ce qu'il voyait et ce que lui commentait le vieux Ron. Un élève était déjà mort alors qu'il était en quatrième année. Un accident pendant un match de Quidditch. L'élève, un Serpentard, avait été très grièvement blessé et emmené à l'Hôpital Albus Dumbledore (le nouveau nom de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste après sa reconstruction), où il était décédé. Une cérémonie avait eu lieu au château, mais dans le fond, peu d'élèves avaient été traumatisés par la disparition de cet élève antipathique et peu populaire.

Dans le souvenir de Ron, McGonagall poursuivait son discours d'adieux aux quatre personnes disparues, tandis que les larmes et les têtes basses se multipliaient dans la Salle. Ron remarqua l'air détaché d'Alexandre il fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu vois les Sombrals ?

Le jeune homme tiqua.

- Ces créatures qui tireraient les carrosses de Poudlard ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe ! C'est le genre d'histoire qu'on raconte aux première année pour les impressionner. Certains professeurs nous affirment qu'ils existent vraiment et qu'on ne pourrait les voir qu'une fois qu'on a saisi le sens de la mort, en perdant un proche par exemple. Mais sincèrement, on pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une farce et que les carrosses sont juste ensorcelés pour se déplacer seuls. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne connais aucun élève qui en ait déjà vu un…

Ron secoua faiblement la tête et soupira.

- Lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, pendant mes dernières années, nous pouvions tous, même les plus jeunes d'entre nous, les voir. Tous, sans exception.

Si Alex était sceptique face aux propos de Ron, il n'en laissa cette fois rien paraître. Le vieil homme, lui, se détourna et reporta son regard vers McGonagall, à l'instant où la petite porte qui donnait sur la table des professeurs s'ouvrit. Une silhouette s'avança discrètement avant de s'asseoir à la table des enseignants, sans que personne ne l'aie remarquée.

- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose d'autre, reprit Ron en fixant le nouveau venu.

McGonagall avait remarqué l'entrée du nouveau venu.

_- La guerre continue peut-être, plus dévastatrice que jamais, mais il en va de même de notre volonté de vivre. Et tant que je le pourrai, tant que nous tous, professeurs, nous le pourrons, cette école fonctionnera aussi normalement que possible, je vous le garantis. C'est pourquoi je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de botanique. _

Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs, et l'invité se leva. A la lumière des bougies, Alex put enfin découvrir son visage. Plutôt grand, les yeux marrons, les cheveux châtains, le regard tiraillé entre une certaine timidité apparente et une grande assurance intérieure. Il était jeune, très jeune pour un professeur, pas plus de vingt ans.

McGonagall reprit.

_- Voici le professeur Theodore Bones._

* * *

><p><em>TBC<br>_


	3. Chapitre 3 : le Bien et le Mal

Note de l'auteur : Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Un petit avertissement à ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le rating T : on entre dans le vif du sujet, l'histoire s'assombrit, alors vous êtes prévenus, c'est pas le monde des Bisounours !

Un grand merci également à LonelyD et Velya pour leurs très gentilles reviews, c'est toujours très agréable à lire pour un auteur ! :-)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre III

**Le Bien et le Mal**

* * *

><p>Alex haussa les sourcils et garda la bouche entrouverte un certain moment, avant de secouer la tête et de parvenir à articuler.<p>

- C'est impossible !

Ron sourit faiblement.

- Pourquoi cela serait-il impossible ?

Alex regarda furieusement son guide.

- C'est impossible parce que mon grand-père m'a toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais été en Grande-Bretagne pendant la guerre, et encore moins qu'il avait été professeur à Poudlard ! En plus, il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Il doit avoir à peine vingt ans !

- En effet, répondit Ron. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus que nous. Et même s'il n'avait pas à l'époque le niveau de connaissance qu'avait atteint Chourave, il fut extrêmement compétent, d'une grande aide, et pas seulement en cours…

Alex continuait à secouer la tête.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti délibérément ? Je suis son petit-fils !

Mais au fond de lui Alex savait déjà que Ron disait la vérité. Les souvenirs projetés par la Pensine étaient parfaitement objectifs, ils restituaient sans altération tout ce que Ron avait vu et entendu à ce moment-là.

Ron soupira et commença à s'éloigner vers le Hall.

- Veux-tu continuer ? Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Alexandre le rattrapa rapidement et lança d'un ton dur, de défi :

- Bien sûr !

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle de Poudlard était d'abord devenu floue, avant que ses formes ne se rematérialisent en un immense hall. Long de cinquante mètres, haut de plus de six, il resplendissait sans âme. Au centre, les ruines d'une statue qui avait autrefois fait la fierté de la communauté sorcière trônaient sans gloire. Le vieux Ron, toujours à ses côtés, avait retrouvé son regard frustre et regardait presque avec dégoût et répulsion la petite lueur de fascination qui brillait toujours dans les yeux d'Alex. Elle s'intensifia lorsqu'il reconnut le hall d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir, et une excitation quasi morbide le gagna.<p>

Devant eux, une trentaine de personnes s'avançaient prudemment, baguettes levées dans le hall désert. Les jeunes Ron, Fred et George étaient cachés en arrière, à proximité des Portoloins.

- Pourquoi es-tu autant fasciné par cette guerre ? demanda subitement le vieux Ron. Pour un devoir de fin d'année, consulter les archives ou Neville aurait largement suffit…

Alex mit un instant à réagir, et répondit sans regarder son interlocuteur, gardant son visage tourné vers le groupe d'Auror et de combattants qui poursuivait son exploration.

- Il s'agit de l'événement le plus marquant qui soit jamais survenu dans le monde de la magie depuis 1000 ans. On ne l'étudie qu'en cours d'histoire, mais sa portée est beaucoup plus grande. Tout le monde a un membre de sa famille qui y a participé, qui passe ses longues soirées de Noël à raconter à ses petits-enfants les aventures qu'il y a vécu. Enfin, presque tout le monde…

- Tu en veux à tes grands-parents parce qu'ils n'auraient pas vécu la guerre ? Parce qu'ils ne se seraient pas battus ? demanda Ron d'un air abasourdi.

Alex se tourna vers Ron, le fixa un moment, mais ne répondit pas.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas vraiment la signification de ce que ça a été. Cette guerre, ça n'était pas qu'un enchaînement propre et net d'actions héroïques, où les gens combattent et meurent heureux d'avoir accompli leur devoir. Il ne s'agit pas d'un monde où les blessés souffrent en silence, où l'on se recueille religieusement devant les disparus. Cette guerre, une guerre, c'est moche, c'est sale, et personne n'en sort jamais indemne.

Une nouvelle fois, Alexandre garda le silence. L'air de Ron se fit plus dur.

- Sais-tu où et quand nous sommes ?

- Je crois, répondit Alexandre. C'est la tentative de reconquête du Ministère par les Aurors et l'Armée de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Harry, Hermione et moi nous n'avions pas été informés de cette attaque. McGonagall croyait -et elle avait raison- que nous nous précipiterions dans la bataille. Ce sont Fred et George qui nous ont prévenus. Harry et Hermione sont cachés de l'autre côté.

Ce faisant, il désigna d'un signe de tête un petit renfoncement entre deux alcôves d'apparition pour le Transplanage.

- Nous voulions surtout empêcher Harry de faire n'importe quoi. Il voulait se battre à tout prix, il se supportait plus d'être tenu à l'écart par McGonagall…

Le groupe de combattants approchait des ascenseurs. Parmi eux, Arthur, Charlie et Bill Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, ou encore Nymphadora Tonks. Baguette à la main, concentré, chacun surveillait ses arrières. Maugrey appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Puis ce fut l'enfer.

Les portes de tous les ascenseurs s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant apparaître une vingtaine de sorciers encagoulés, drapés de noir et baguettes tendues. Les sorts fusèrent instantanément et dès la première salve, plusieurs membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'effondrèrent, dont Charlie Weasley.

A ses côtés, Alex vit le vieux Ron serrer les dents et réprimer avec difficulté l'envie de se précipiter au secours de son frère. De leurs cachettes, Ron, Fred et George jaillirent, baguettes brandies, la peur et la colère suintant de leurs corps. Une dizaine d'autres Aurors et sorciers ralliés à l'AD surgirent également, se précipitant pour aider leurs compagnons. Mais avant qu'ils puissent atteindre le centre du hall, le sol se mit à trembler, et des nombreuses alcôves qui garnissaient les murs apparurent les Géants. Ils étaient 8, de près de six mètres de haut, leurs têtes touchant par moment le haut plafond du grand hall. Surpris, les sorciers de l'AD tentèrent de se mettre à couvert, mais ne furent pas tous assez rapides. Un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux gris fut balayé par le bras d'un Géant avant d'être écrasé contre le mur. De mal entamée, la bataille tourna rapidement au désastre. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur tour pour aider leurs amis, tandis que l'AD s'organisait contre les Géants. Mais les salves de sortilèges ininterrompus lancées contre eux ne paraissaient pas les ébranler outre mesure. La puissance protection magique que leur procurait leur race les immunisait presque totalement contre les sorts des sorciers. Méticuleusement, ils attrapèrent ou piétinèrent leurs adversaires.

Au fond du hall, la situation n'était pas glorieuse non plus pour la première vague de l'AD. Bien qu'inférieurs en nombre à la base, les Mangemorts avaient profité de l'effet de surprise pour prendre l'avantage. De part et d'autre, les Sortilèges Impardonnables étaient employés sans retenue. Les Aurors et autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient perdu trop des leurs pour pouvoir pardonner et souhaiter autre chose que la mort de leurs adversaires. Les ennemis jurés se rendaient coup pour coup, le Bien devenant impossible à distinguer du Mal dans ce déferlement de haine et de violence.

Fred et George étaient parvenus à se glisser entre les Géants et à venir prêter main forte à leur père. Charlie gisait toujours inconscient sur le sol. Arthur tentait en vain d'approcher son fils, mais se faisait à chaque fois repousser par les Mangemorts. Il cria à ses autres enfants :

_- George ! Ramène Charlie à Poudlard ! Fred, Bill ! Aidez-moi à le couvrir !_

De l'autre côté de la salle, le vieux Ron et Alex observaient sans bouger la violence de la bataille. Des éclairs lumineux jaillissaient continuellement, les corps tombant les uns après les autres dans un vacarme assourdissant. Certains combattants en étaient arrivés à se battre au corps à corps, mordant, étranglant leurs adversaires, tandis que les victimes des Géants s'accumulaient de l'autre côté, certains inertes, le crâne fracassé, d'autres semblant mieux s'en sortir, avec un bras ou une jambe brisée.

Le jeune Ron avait rejoint Harry et Hermione, et tous trois tentaient vainement de défaire le Géant qui les avait bloqués dans un coin. La suite s'enchaîna très vite. Alex vit un Géant se détourner du second groupe d'attaquants et se précipiter vers Arthur, Bill et Fred Weasley, les prenant à revers. Il entendit le jeune Ron crier au moment où le Géant projeta Bill la tête la première contre le mur, dans une violence inouïe. Le temps que son père se retourne, le Géant le mit à terre et l'écrasa de tout son poids en sautant dessus. Devant ce spectacle insupportable, Fred s'immobilisa, le visage décomposé, baissant sa baguette et défait, jusqu'à ce qu'un puissant sortilège vert vienne le frapper de plein fouet. Il s'effondra, les bras en croix, mort.

Un ordre de repli s'éleva alors dans les rangs de l'AD.

_- Repliez-vous !_ hurla Maugrey. _Rendez-vous au point fixé !_ ajouta-t-il juste avant de transplaner, le corps d'un Mangemort dans les bras.

Le jeune Ron tenta de se précipiter vers le fond du hall, mais Harry et Hermione l'interceptèrent juste avant que le Géant ne l'attrape à son tour. Ils transplanèrent, et le décor s'évanouit instantanément.

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvaient sur le sommet d'une colline, typiquement écossaise, la lande s'étendant à perte de vue, ce paysage rude et monotone, mais spectaculaire, tout juste marqué par la présence de quelques buissons et arbrisseaux faméliques. Parmi les combattants revenus du combat, peu nombreux étaient ceux capables de se déplacer seuls, légèrement blessés ou indemnes. Les autres restaient assis ou allongés par terre, attendant qu'une âme charitable vienne leur porter secours. Ils étaient à peine la moitié à être de retour, les autres étant restés sur le champ de bataille, morts, agonisants, ou destinés à des sorts encore moins enviables.<p>

Alexandre regardait Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de supporter son regard. Plus loin, Maugrey ligota d'un coup de baguette son prisonnier fraichement ramené du Ministère avant de lancer quelques mots à un autre homme, le visage complètement ensanglanté, le bras broyé. Puis il transplana, partant certainement chercher quelque secours. Le jeune Ron s'était assis sur l'herbe verte, le visage fermé, un air plus sombre et emplit de douleur que tout ce qu'Alex avait jamais vu. Harry et Hermione se tenaient à ses côtés, la tête basse, tout aussi silencieux. Le front d'Hermione saignait, et les écorchures à ses avant-bras devaient la piquer terriblement, mais elle ne présentait pas de blessure grave. Harry semblait plus sérieusement touché, un inquiétant liquide vert s'écoulant d'une large estafilade qui lui avait lacéré le torse et arraché une partie de sa robe. Mais s'il souffrait, il n'en montrait rien.

Alex admirait le trio, ces trois adolescents qui avaient la puissance, l'assurance et la détermination de se battre, de risquer leur vie pour un idéal. Malgré ce qu'il venait de voir, il trouvait toujours une certaine noblesse, un héroïsme presque chevaleresque dans leur comportement en un sens, il les enviait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, surtout pas au vieux Ron. Leur vie semblait si excitante, leur amitié si forte, tellement éloigné de ce qu'il vivait dans son quotidien si terne en comparaison.

En attendant les secours, les quelques combattants qui avaient pu sortir saufs de la bataille aidaient du peu qu'ils pouvaient les blessés à s'allonger ou bien tentaient de soulager leur douleur par quelque sortilège rudimentaire. Hermione quitta Ron et Harry pour aller soutenir un puissant homme qu'Alexandre ne reconnaissait pas mais qui, à en croire la jeune fille, se prénommait Kingsley. Le jeune Ron releva la tête pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas de larmes sur ses joues, mais sa douleur n'en était pas moins épouvantable. Elle semblait même aller bien au-delà. Son regard croisa celui du prisonnier, ligoté à quelques mètres, tentant vainement de défaire ses liens. Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Ron sembla bondir littéralement du sol et tomba sur le Mangemort avant qu'Alex ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Un déferlement de coups s'abattit sur l'homme incapable de se défendre, un déchaînement de haine et de violence d'une telle férocité qu'ils firent instinctivement reculer Alex d'un pas.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler durant laquelle les cris de douleur du Mangemort et le bruit des coups que lui portait Ron furent les seuls qui parvinrent jusqu'à Alex. Il aperçut Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de regarder, le regard noir, sans réagir, son ami épancher sa peine et sa soif de vengeance.

Enfin, deux sorciers surgirent et attrapèrent Ron, le forçant à s'éloigner du corps désormais inerte du sbire de Voldemort, sa cagoule noire à moitié arrachée luisant de son sang. Hermione les suivit et s'agenouilla devant le Mangemort. Elle murmura son nom en retirant les restes de sa cagoule : _"Walden McNair…"_ Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retourne et qu'Alex ne découvre son visage horrifié. Elle bafouilla :

_- Tu… Il est mort Ron !... Tu l'as tué !_

Le jeune Ron se débattait toujours entre les deux sorciers, des perles salées coulant désormais sans retenue sur ses joues auxquelles vinrent se mêler ses cris de rage. Son désespoir finit par le faire s'effondrer sur lui-même, et les sorciers le laissèrent, à genoux, seul avec son fardeau qui venait de s'alourdir irrémédiablement.

Hermione pleurait elle aussi, la fatigue, la peine et la douleur la submergeant. Elle se tourna vers Harry, toujours impassible, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Ron s'était jeté sur le Mangemort.

_- Tu l'as regardé faire ?... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?_

Après quelques instants, Harry daigna finalement répondre à son amie.

_- Ce n'est pas le Bien ou le Mal qui nous sépare de nos ennemis Hermione. Ce sont juste des points de vue incompatibles. Nous sommes comme eux dans le fond, nous souhaitons leur destruction autant qu'ils désirent notre mort._

Hermione resta bouche bée, ne pouvant trouver à répondre face à cette déclaration qui semblait si sincère, qui sonnait comme un acte de foi et trahissait le point où en était arrivé son ami dans son cheminement intérieur pour tenter de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il vivait.

Elle finit par tourner les pas et partit en courant, disparaissant avec le reste du décor, qui changea une nouvelle fois, laissant cette fois un Alexandre éprouvé, les épaules basses, presque accablé, qui risqua un regard vers le vieux Ron qui lui n'avait pas esquissé un geste de toute la scène.

Ses yeux ne brillaient pas.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pandémonium

Note de l'auteur : après une semaine d'interruption pour cause de vacances, je reprends la publication des mémoires de l'histoire (titre que j'aime de moins en moins...). Nouveau moment primordial de la seconde guerre, la bataille de Poudlard. Enjoy !

Encore une fois, merci à LonelyD et Lord EnAgrOm pour leur jolie review, ainsi qu'à Sahada et Tam83, je suis très heureux que cette histoire vous plaise. Ayant pris du plaisir à l'écrire, j'apprécie d'autant plus que des gens aiment à la lire :-)

Chapitre IV

**Pandémonium**

* * *

><p>Le décor ne se rematérialisa pas immédiatement, maintenant un flou de vert et de gris entre les deux souvenirs de Ron. Son regard n'avait pas cillé depuis la fin de la scène. Alexandre voyait le vieil homme sous un jour totalement différent, éprouvant pour lui une crainte indéfinissable, un patchwork de respect, de pitié et de dégoût. Il l'avait vu tuer un homme de ses propres mains l'homme qui était devant lui était un meurtrier.<p>

Quand Ron parla enfin, Alexandre fut incapable de définir le ton de sa voix.

- Dumbledore disait que la plus grande des chutes est celle qu'on fait du haut de l'innocence… J'ai perdu beaucoup plus que mon père et mes deux frères ce jour-là.

Un long silence suivit, qu'Alexandre ne parvenait pas à briser. Qu'aurait-il pu dire qui ne semble pas déplacé en pareille circonstance ? Ce fut Ron qui finit par reprendre la parole.

- Tu voulais voir la guerre, savoir ce que c'était de vivre à cette époque. Je t'en ai offert un aperçu… Mais il n'y a pas que les blessures physiques… Elle peut aussi avoir des conséquences plus fourbes, plus insidieuses, mais tout aussi destructrices…

Alexandre continuait de fuir le regard du vieil homme qui se faisait de plus en plus vague.

- La relation qui nous unissait tous les trois n'a plus jamais été la même après ça. Hermione a pris ses distances, de Harry, de moi… petit à petit… Elle restait toujours là pour les moments difficiles, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Quelque chose était brisé, irrémédiablement. Elle n'acceptait pas le jusqu'auboutisme qu'Harry développait chaque jour un peu plus, le fait que son raisonnement soit aussi tranché, absolu concernant la destruction de Voldemort. Je pense que quelque part elle voulait toujours croire que cette guerre puisse avoir une fin heureuse… Quelle naïveté surprenante de sa part.

Ron émis un petit rictus de dépit, de résignement peut-être, avant de cligner des yeux et de revenir à la réalité.

- Après notre désastreuse tentative de reconquête du Ministère, Voldemort a fini par décider que le temps était venu de lancer l'assaut contre Poudlard. Il ne s'était pas passé une semaine, et nombre des survivants de la dernière bataille n'étaient pas vraiment en état de se défendre.

- Severus Rogue a mené l'assaut, c'est bien ça ? demanda Alex la gorge sèche. Le plus grand traitre de l'Histoire…

- Vraiment ? demanda Ron d'une voix neutre.

Alexandre sembla quelque peu surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Il a tué Albus Dumbledore ! Il a tué Harry Potter ! Ses crimes n'ont été égalés que par Voldemort en personne ! Il a même tué Hermione Granger ! ajouta Alex, se souvenant avoir aperçu les Ron et Hermione adolescents main dans la main.

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, la tête basse, le regard dur.

* * *

><p>Le flou dans lequel les deux sorciers baignaient se transforma pour les transporter une nouvelle fois en Ecosse, sauf que cette fois les trois adolescents courraient de nuit dans la forêt interdite. Ils étaient poursuivis par un Géant et ne parvenaient à le tenir à distance que grâce à la densité des arbres qui le ralentissaient. La lisière de la forêt apparaissait au loin, les rayons de la pleine lune perçant la canopée, et avec elle un bruit indistinct mais toujours plus fort, mélange de coups sourds et d'aigus, qu'on aurait un instant pu confondre avec un orchestre de tambours, de vents et de cordes. Les arbres se firent moins nombreux progressivement moins nombreux, jusqu'à ce le trio émerge de la forêt et se fige devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Désormais, il était impossible de ne pas deviner les cris de rage et ceux de terreur, les hurlements, les vitres qui volaient en éclat et les sortilèges qui faisaient vibrer l'air, tels de puissants gongs.<p>

Poudlard était attaqué par les plus puissantes forces de Voldemort. Aux dizaines de Mangemorts qui lançaient sans répit des sortilèges contre les élèves et Aurors postés aux fenêtres s'étaient joints une douzaine de Géants, qui tambourinaient inlassablement sur la Grande Porte en chêne du château, dont les craquements se faisaient plus plaintifs à chaque coup. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prendre part à la bataille, et le sang d'Alexandre se glaça lorsqu'il vit les loups-garous surgir de nulle part et se jeter sur le château pour traverser les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, sautant sauvagement sur les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

Un grand craquement de branches fit se retourner le jeune trio pour les laisser face au Géant qui les poursuivait et qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié. Mais au lieu de fuir, Hermione s'avança vers lui, la main tendue. Au grand étonnement d'Alexandre, le Géant ne se jeta pas sur elle pour la piétiner mais trépigna de contentement –pour autant qu'il puisse en juger– en produisant une grimace qui devait faire office de sourire.

La Grande Porte du château céda dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant les Géants s'engouffrer un à un dans le Hall en baissant la tête. Harry, Ron et Hermione, toujours cachés avec le Géant pacifique à la lisière de la forêt gesticulaient d'impatience.

_- Ils n'arriveront jamais à temps !_ gémissait Hermione.

_- Si, ils seront là, ils viendront…_ assura Ron.

_- On a plus le temps d'attendre, on doit y aller !_ rétorqua Harry en s'élançant vers le château, baguette tendue droit devant lui.

_- Harry, non ! Attends ! _

Hermione se retourna vers le Géant.

_- Graup, attaque-les !_

Alexandre assista médusé à la course frénétique des trois Gryffondor vers des assaillants trente fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Il ne comprenait pas où ces adolescents à peine plus vieux que lui trouvaient la force et le courage de se jeter ainsi dans la bataille, une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance. Il songea un instant à une folie suicidaire collective, avant de voir Graup se précipiter pour écraser un groupe de Mangemorts qui ne l'avait pas vu approcher. La panique et l'incompréhension s'installèrent chez les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voyaient un de leurs soi-disant alliés se retourner contre eux. Néanmoins il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que les sorts ne commencent à fuser contre le Géant, bien que sa résistance naturelle à la magie et le fait que les autres Géants étaient à présents dans le château rendaient la tâche beaucoup plus ardue pour les Mangemorts. Il n'en resta pas moins que la diversion réussit parfaitement, et permis au trio de passer la Grande Porte sans encombre.

Le Hall était désert, mais les traces du combat étaient bien visibles sur les murs et le sol. Deux des quatre sabliers décomptant les points de chaque Maison étaient brisés, leur contenu magique luisant étrangement sur le sol. Les défenseurs semblaient malgré tout s'être repliés sans dommage, car seul un Mangemort gisait dans la pièce, inconscient, étalé sur les marches. Harry s'approcha et lui ôta sa cagoule.

_- Warrington…_ murmura Harry. _Il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard quand j'ai commencé._

_- Et aujourd'hui il revient cagoulé pour attaquer son ancienne école,_ conclut Hermione, désabusée.

Ils convinrent de l'immobiliser et l'attacher dans un lieu peu accessible, par exemple au plafond du grand hall, mais un troll surgit brusquement du couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Durant l'instant que dura la réflexion du troll de savoir s'il se trouvait face à des alliés ou à des ennemis, Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour lancer chacun un sortilège. Leur puissance combinée propulsa la créature contre le mur qu'il traversa, ce dernier s'effondrant sur le troll dans un nuage de poussière.

Ils finirent alors d'immobiliser le Mangemort Warrington en le collant, bâillonné, au plafond, avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Une fois encore, la situation n'était pas vraiment à l'avantage des résistants. Le gros des combats était déjà terminé, et Alexandre rechigna à compter le nombre de corps étalé sur les chaises brisées et les grandes tables des maisons en feu. Le bilan était terrible pour les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ron et Hermione voulurent d'instinct courir aider les camarades qu'ils reconnaissaient, mais Harry pointa le fond de la pièce. On s'y battait encore. Un petit groupe de cinq élèves avait créé une bulle de protection dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés, bulle que trois géants et deux Mangemorts prenaient plaisir à affaiblir, constatant le regard terrifié des adolescents.

Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à avancer, les assaillants ne les ayant pas remarqués, mais ils ne paraissaient pas savoir quoi faire. Alexandre ne pouvait que les comprendre. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'affronter de si puissants adversaires. Il était même à peu près certain que s'il avait été à leur place, son courage l'aurait abandonné, et qu'il aurait fui le combat le plus rapidement possible.

Mais le trio ne renonça pas. Nonobstant, ils n'avaient pas atteint la moitié de la salle que la bulle de protection des résistants acculés céda. Les Géants se jetèrent sans attendre sur leurs proies terrifiées. Deux élèves ne furent pas assez rapides et furent instantanément broyés lorsque les Géants leur sautèrent dessus. Un troisième s'effondra lorsqu'un sortilège vert le frappa. Les deux autres avaient réussi à échapper aux coups et à se réfugier derrière la table à manger des professeurs. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau exposés. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir en lançant des sortilèges. Hermione leva sa baguette vers le plafond magique, et aussitôt l'intégralité des chandelles qui flottaient d'ordinaire paisiblement dans la Grande Salle doublèrent de volume et s'embrasèrent, avant de fondre sur l'un des Géants. Ron lança un maléfice d'entrave sur le second Géant, mais sa solide protection magique rendit le sortilège inefficace. Harry avait pour sa part déjà immobilisé le premier Mangemort. Il lança ensuite un Patronus sur le dernier Géant. Enfin, l'un des élèves caché derrière la table des professeurs stupéfixa le second Mangemort.

_- Venez vite !_ leur cria Hermione.

Les deux élèves profitèrent de la confusion qui régnait chez les trois Géants pour les contourner et rejoindre le trio.

_- On ne peut pas les battre !_ cria Ron en lançant un nouveau sortilège qui ricocha une fois de plus sur la peau du Géant. _Il faut partir d'ici !_

_- Ernie ! Seamus !_ dit Hermione. _Vous allez bien ?_

Le dénommé Ernie hocha la tête, les yeux hagards. Seamus, à moitié défiguré par une horrible brûlure, fit une grimace et pointa de la tête les élèves avec lesquels ils venaient de combattre.

_- On ne peut plus rien pour eux,_ dit Harry. _Il faut aller aider les autres !_

Mais tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin vers le Hall, Harry sentit que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé. Il se retourna et les découvrit blêmes. Ils fixaient la silhouette qui avait été frappée par le sortilège vert lorsque la bulle avait cédé. Harry la regarda à son tour et fut pris d'un brusque tremblement et d'un mouvement de recul. Sa main lâcha sa baguette et il finit par faire quelques pas vers la victime, allongée, les yeux grands ouverts et les bras en croix. Alexandre la dévisagea. Elle était jeune et belle, elle devait avoir son âge, de beaux et longs cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur sur les joues mais avant tout elle était blanche comme la mort qui l'avait désormais emportée. Alexandre devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille de Ron, probablement sa sœur.

_- Ginny… non !_ supplia Ron.

Harry tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres, la douleur déformant son visage quant au jeune Ron, il avait baissé sa baguette et ne pouvait détourner son regard de la jeune fille. Seule Hermione reprit ses esprits et tenta de les ramener à la réalité.

_- On ne peut pas rester ici ! Harry, Ron, il faut y aller !_

Mais les deux amis n'entendaient plus rien, ils étaient perdus, ailleurs, en train d'essayer de concevoir le fait que la belle Ginny n'était plus des leurs. Ils ne se reconnectèrent à la réalité que lorsque le Géant attaqué par les chandelles ensorcelées d'Hermione finit par se prendre les pieds dans la table et s'effondra sur le corps de Ginny, qu'il écrasa totalement. Au même instant, un sortilège fusa de derrière eux et frôla Seamus. Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent et virent une nuée de Mangemorts et de loups-garous poursuivre un groupe d'élèves, tous se dirigeant vers eux.

Alexandre ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir, d'une reconstitution, il réalisa qu'il tremblait de peur. Harry, Ron, Seamus et Ernie se préparèrent à l'affrontement, tandis qu'Hermione tentait difficilement de contenir les deux derniers Géants.

Les élèves en fuite rejoignirent le groupe de Ron et se réfugièrent derrière eux, mais alors que les premiers loups-garous n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, une série de détonations retentit et un groupe hétéroclite d'elfes de maison et de sorciers apparut entre les opposants. Ils se mirent immédiatement à attaquer les sbires de Voldemort, créant la confusion dans les rangs ennemis.

Dans le chaos qui s'ensuivit, Alexandre ne put fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard. Il contemplait, ahuri et révulsé, ces sorciers s'entretuer avec une telle cruauté et une si grande sauvagerie qu'il n'aurait pas cru que des êtres humains puissent en être capables. Et au milieu de cette barbarie, là où l'homme se traîne à la limite du règne du Mal et de la haine, quelques scènes marquèrent l'adolescent plus que le reste. Il vit ainsi un minuscule sorcier s'interposer devant sept Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à massacrer un groupe d'élèves et de sorciers blessés. Le professeur Flitwick, comme Alexandre l'entendit appeler, les affronta seuls durant plusieurs minutes avec une puissance peu commune. Il en vainquit plusieurs, avant de finir par succomber sous le nombre.

Un peu plus loin, un couple combattait une meute de loups-garous. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était sérieusement blessée et son compagnon peinait à les protéger tous les deux. Il semblait lui-même, par instants, disposer de réflexes et de comportements de loup-garou. Il égorgea ainsi avec sa mâchoire l'un de ses assaillants, et Alexandre aurait juré avoir vu ses oreilles se tailler en pointe durant un instant. Mais une fois encore les adversaires étaient trop nombreux, et Alexandre détourna la tête lorsque le couple fut submergé et dévoré par les monstres qui leur bondirent dessus sauvagement.

Alexandre ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il avait chaud, il était écœuré, il voulait désormais que tout ceci cesse au plus vite. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune fascination à regarder ce spectacle, il en avait assez vu, il voulait regagner son monde. Mais le vieux Ron ne semblait pas prêt à fuir son souvenir, même si celui-ci lui causait visiblement une grande souffrance.

Finalement, après d'interminables minutes, les défenseurs de Poudlard, inférieurs en nombre et aux rangs dévastés, se regroupèrent et parvinrent à faire une percée vers la sortie. Les elfes de maison semblaient se sacrifier pour assurer une fuite sauve aux derniers survivants. Harry et Ron faisaient parti du groupe qui s'échappa de la Grande Salle, mais Alexandre ne vit pas Hermione parmi eux. En revanche, il vit un Mangemort se détacher du lot et pointer sa baguette sur Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne l'avait pas vu, mais il se retourna en entendant Seamus crier son nom et se précipiter vers lui. En un instant, avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir, le sortilège fusa de la baguette du Mangemort et vint toucher Seamus qui s'était interposé devant Harry. Alexandre regarda avec horreur le sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas transpercer et lacérer le jeune Gryffondor, éclaboussant les alentours de son sang avant de le laisser gire inerte, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Dans une grimace de dégoût, Alexandre détourna la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Theodore Bones dans le Hall. Son grand-père couvrait la retraite des combattants, apparemment indemne. Il tenait un bouclier dans une main, l'autre brandissant sa baguette. Lorsque tous les rescapés eurent quitté la Grande Salle, plusieurs sorciers s'appliquèrent à faire s'effondrer la voute qui en marquait l'entrée afin de retarder leurs poursuivants. Mais à cet instant, Theodore se précipita entre les blocs qui s'effritaient et rentra à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Alexandre voulut le suivre, mais le jeune Ron était trop loin et le souvenir dans la Pensine se troublait. Dans le flou, Alexandre put toutefois distinguer son aïeul se frayer un passage jusqu'à une élève acculée par les loups-garous, puis utiliser son bouclier pour lancer un puissant sortilège de protection autour d'eux deux.

Le jeune Ron sortait maintenant du château, et Alexandre ne voyait presque plus rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. A sa grande frustration, il se sentait attiré vers l'extérieur, obligé de se concentrer sur l'action qui entourait le souvenir de son hôte.

Une grande ombre occulta la Lune et lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Un dragon venait de le survoler, énorme et terrifiant. Alexandre eut un mouvement de recul, il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Un second, puis un troisième firent leur apparition et, à la grande surprise d'Alexandre, ils attaquèrent en piqué les Mangemorts et les Géants. Alex découvrit alors qu'ils étaient chevauchés par des sorciers. Ce renfort était le bienvenu pour les défenseurs, mais il ne devait pas pour autant les aider à retourner la situation à leur avantage : ils étaient trop peu nombreux et ils arrivaient trop tard. Autour, la bataille continuait. Alex vit au loin une silhouette se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie en flamme. Il contempla avec horreur sa chute, qui lui parut durer une éternité. Mais lorsque la silhouette heurta le sol, trente mètres plus bas, elle explosa au lieu de s'écraser. La déflagration provoquée terrassa deux Géants et plusieurs loups-garous qui se trouvaient sous son point de chute.

_- Potter !_

Alexandre se retourna et vit un adolescent grand et blond courir vers Harry et Ron. Il portait la tenue de Mangemort, mais avait enlevé sa cagoule. Il ne devait pas avoir 18 ans.

_- Malefoy,_ répondit Harry.

Harry s'élança à son tour, baguette tendue. Il lança un premier sortilège que Malefoy dévia, mais au grand étonnement d'Alexandre, le Mangemort ne répliqua pas. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il voulait éviter le combat.

_- J'ai un message de Rogue !_ hurlait Malefoy en pointant une silhouette au loin.

Alexandre leva les yeux et frissonna en apercevant celui qui était le plus fidèle et machiavélique sbire de Voldemort. Il se tenait à l'écart, contemplant le spectacle apocalyptique qui s'offrait à lui avec un air fermé. Il ne portait pas de cagoule.

Harry, de son côté, ne voulait rien entendre. Il était ivre de rage, il ne semblait plus maître de lui-même.

_- Tu vas payer Malefoy. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PAYER !_ hurla-t-il d'un air dément. _Sectusempra_ !

Malefoy leva sa baguette pour dévier une nouvelle fois le sortilège, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop puissant. Il traversa la protection magique et vint frapper Malefoy de plein fouet, le déchiquetant de la même manière que Seamus avait été massacré quelques instants plus tôt.

Alexandre, horrifié, regarda Harry : il souriait.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5 : réécrire l'Histoire

Note de l'auteur : voici le 5e et avant-dernier chapitre, on s'approche de la fin, voici le dénouement de cette guerre, mais pas encore de cette histoire !  
>Enjoy ! <p>

Chapitre V

**Réécrire l'Histoire**

* * *

><p>- Assez ! cria Alexandre en se tournant vers le vieux Ron, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, l'air grave et silencieux, les sourcils froncés dans une expression de grand tourment. C'en est trop ! J'en ai suffisamment vu.<p>

Le champ de bataille et le reste du décor disparurent aussitôt, laissant Ron et Alexandre dans un flou de couleurs ternes. Ron fixa Alexandre d'un air mauvais.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Des larmes et du sang, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais voir ? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

- Je… pas vraiment, pas comme ça, non, avoua le jeune homme.

- Et qu'imaginais-tu, hein ? Nous voyais-tu tels les héros romantiques des vieilles légendes ? Tsss…

Le ton de Ron s'était fait méprisant. Alexandre baissa les yeux, gêné de sa naïveté et aussi un peu effrayé par la froide colère qui animait Ron.

- Tu voulais connaître l'Histoire, la vraie, celle qu'on ne lit pas. La voici, c'est celle que je te montre. Vu comme ça, ça n'a plus rien de très excitant, n'est-ce pas ? Lire un récit factuel dans un livre, ça n'est pas la même chose qu'entendre les hurlements et les suppliques des blessés agonisants. Apprendre qu'il y a eu 56 morts ce jour-là, ça n'est pas pareil quand on leur met un nom et qu'on découvre qui ils étaient. Ginny ! Seamus ! Lupin ! Tonks ! Hagrid ! Autant de noms qui n'entreront jamais dans les livres et qui ont été oubliés ! Sont-ils moins héroïques qu'Harry ? Qu'en penses-tu maintenant ?

Pas un bruit ne pouvait sortir de la gorge d'Alexandre. Il restait debout, les bras pendants, déboussolé. La tête lui tournait. Ron sembla se calmer un peu.

- Et ton grand-père… S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais aussi perdu Hermione cette nuit…

Alexandre releva la tête mais Ron lui tourna le dos.

- Nous avions abandonné Hermione dans la Grande Salle… dit-il dans un murmure coupable. Theodore est reparti la chercher, seul face aux loups-garous. Il l'a sorti de là sans qu'on sache trop comment. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

Alexandre sentit une pointe de fierté gonfler son cœur. Ron sembla le remarquer.

- Maintenant, enchaîna-t-il, il est temps de te montrer comment tout ceci s'est achevé.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit précipitamment Alexandre. Je… je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas revivre une nouvelle fois cette scène. Les livres d'Histoire sont suffisamment complets sur cette partie.

Ron serra les dents de manière imperceptible. Il eut un tremblement incontrôlé du bras droit, qu'il maîtrisa de son autre main.

- Vraiment ?

Alexandre resta interdit un instant. Puis il se lança.

- Après la bataille de Poudlard, les derniers résistants se sont réfugiés en Irlande, dans les monts Comeragh, récita-t-il. Puis Voldemort, grâce à ses pouvoirs, a réussi à pénétrer l'esprit d'un des résistants pour découvrir le lieu de leur cachette. Alors il les a attaqués…

Il hésitait à poursuivre. Ron restait impassible.

- Continue, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et sèche.

Alexandre prit une grande inspiration.

- Tous les résistants présents ont été tués. Hermione Granger est morte de la main de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il ne restait plus que vous et Harry Potter. Alors Harry a affronté Voldemort en duel et l'a vaincu. Mais Rogue, qui se tenait dans l'ombre, a surgi à cet instant et a tué Harry. Alors seulement les renforts de l'Armée de Dumbledore sont arrivés et ont capturé Rogue. Dans la panique, voyant leur maître mort et son second captif, les troupes de Voldemort se sont dispersées. La guerre était finie.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Puis le décor changea. Alexandre pensait retrouver le monde réel et se rematérialiser la maison de Ron. Mais les couleurs et les contours qui prenaient forme ne ressemblaient pas au Terrier. Ron s'éclaircit la voix.

- Une fin terrible, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un air sarcastique. Voyons comment mon esprit se souvient de ce jour.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans une caverne ouverte. Dehors, il faisait jour de gros nuages menaçants déversaient au loin leurs averses printanières sur la belle lande irlandaise en fleur, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux le soleil brillait. Dans la caverne en revanche, une odeur âcre de brûlé et de cendre asphyxiait l'air. Les livres d'Histoire disaient juste : les résistants avaient une nouvelle fois été massacrés. Partout ce n'était que complaintes d'agonie et gémissements. Alexandre vit à ses pieds le corps sans vie d'une petite dame rousse et replète, et devina une nouvelle fois que cette personne devait être apparentée à la famille de Ron. Une famille décimée.<p>

Les jeunes Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été défaits. Ils se tenaient debout, droits et immobilisés contre la pierre froide et humide de la caverne. Ron avait le visage tuméfié et visiblement une jambe brisée Hermione avait été lacérée sur tout le tronc, probablement par l'un des loups-garous qui continuait à lui tourner autour avec envie elle saignait abondamment mais ne disait rien. Harry enfin, s'en sortait mieux, Alexandre ne voyait que quelques bleus enfler son visage.

Rogue se tenait devant eux, reconnaissable entre tous avec son nez crochu, ses cheveux luisants jusque sur ses épaules, un mauvais regard fixant Harry. Il était entouré de nombreux Mangemorts et loups-garous. Enfin, la plus importante concentration de Géants qu'Alexandre ait jamais vue occupait presque la moitié de l'espace de la caverne : ils devaient être au moins une vingtaine.

Alors Voldemort apparût. Alexandre n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là, en voyant cette silhouette si connue et pourtant si impressionnante, blanche comme la mort. Son visage avait été poli par la magie noire, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son nez et ses oreilles étaient rongés jusqu'à ne plus laisser que de simples orifices, son crâne était lisse et ses lèvres fines. Et ces yeux… des pupilles rouges et étroites, plantées au milieu de leur orbite, protégées par de minces paupières sans cils... un regard effrayant, cauchemardesque.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'il parla.

_- Harry Potter, enfin !_

Sa voix était froide et aigue, désincarnée, désagréable et surtout très angoissante. Elle ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage qui la possédait. Voldemort offrit au trio un sourire hypocrite, malhonnête. Même sa démarche et ses mouvements semblaient exagérément amplifiés, théâtraux. Tout dans son comportement sonnait faux. _Un psychopathe_, conclut mentalement Alexandre, effrayé, _il ne ressent aucune émotion_.

_- La Prophétie va pouvoir s'accomplir. « Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre ». Quelle délivrance cela va être pour toi ! Je n'imagine pas ce que tu dois ressentir, te rends-tu compte ? Avoir survécu tout ce temps, pendant que tes amis mourraient par ta faute. Tu n'as pas honte ?_

Alexandre regarda Harry. Bien qu'en rage et sensible aux horreurs que lui déblatérait Voldemort, il continuait à gesticuler en essayant vainement de se détacher. Il ne renonçait pas au combat. Mais Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il fit quelques pas dans la grotte, passa derrière Rogue, au milieu des corps inertes, donnant quelques coups à certains d'entre eux, marchant même avec désinvolture sur celui d'un jeune homme. Alexandre blanchit lorsqu'il reconnut Théodore Bones, son grand-père. Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui, mais même dans un souvenir, Voldemort restait incroyablement impressionnant et terrifiant. Alexandre ne pouvait pas bouger, il était tétanisé.

_- Quel gâchis !_ reprit Voldemort d'un air faussement navré en faisant voler devant lui le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille. _Toutes ces pauvres vies qui auraient pu être épargnées… Si seulement tu t'étais laissé faire, il y a trois ans. Nous n'en serions pas là, et tes amis seraient encore en vie !_

_- CA SUFFIT ! _hurla Harry, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'adolescente morte que Voldemort faisait tourner dans les airs avec sa baguette. _TAISEZ-VOUS !_

Voldemort se retourna vers le trio et s'en approcha, d'un pas menaçant. Derrière lui, Rogue faisait les cents pas, semblant marmonner quelque obscure pensée.

_- Harry Potter, ce n'est pas bien de réagir comme ça. Pense à tes miséreux amis, Ronald et Hermione. Si tu me contraries, que va-t-il leur arriver ?_

Ce faisant, il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

_- Endoloris_ !

Un horrible hurlement de douleur et de terreur sortit de la gorge de la jeune Gryffondor. Ses yeux, comme fous, se mirent à tourner à une vitesse incroyable dans leurs orbites et elle s'agita de mouvements incontrôlables. Voldemort laissa le supplice durer d'interminables secondes, malgré les cris et les supplications de Ron. Harry, lui, ne disait rien, il avait fermé les yeux. Alexandre, lui, était d'autant plus révulsé qu'il savait comment cela allait finir pour la pauvre Hermione.

Voldemort finit par lever son Sortilège Impardonnable, laissant la jeune fille geindre faiblement, affalée sur elle-même. Mais au lieu de l'achever, il la délaissa et vint se placer face à Harry. Rogue s'approcha également et se posta derrière le jeune sorcier. Il avait toujours l'air fermé et distant, la mâchoire contractée. Harry lui jeta un regard étrange, plus méprisant que haineux.

_- Voilà bien votre place,_ cracha Harry, _à tenir les mains de la prochaine victime de votre maître._

Rogue ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux une seconde, avant de saisir les mains d'Harry et de les maintenir fermement dans son dos.

_- A genoux,_ murmura-t-il.

Alexandre sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il transpirait. Il balaya la scène du regard, le regard douloureux, espérant sottement que les renforts de l'Armée de Dumbledore arrivent plus vite que prévu. Les Géants et les Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés, formant un cercle épais autour de la scène. Au centre, Hermione était toujours à demi consciente, et Ron se débattait comme un lion, inutilement. Harry avait été mis à genoux par Rogue, tandis que Voldemort se tenait devant lui, savourant sa victoire.

_- Je dois te faire une confidence, Harry Potter_, dit Voldemort. _Je t'avais sous-estimé ! _

Le ton du mage noir exhalait de condescendance.

_- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu parviennes à détruire tous mes horcruxes_, continua-t-il. _Il semble que j'aie fait preuve de négligence... Toutefois, ta mort aujourd'hui va m'offrir le plus beau et le plus puissant de tous les horcruxes !_

Harry esquissa un sourire amer, que Voldemort remarqua.

_- C'est la mort qui te fait sourire, jeune Potter ?_ gronda-t-il.

Rogue serra son emprise et tordit les mains d'Harry, qui gémit de douleur. Mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas.

_- Je vais vous confier un secret_, dit Harry, haletant et chancelant sous la pression de Rogue qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. _Je suis ravi de voir que vos horcruxes n'existent plus. D'autant plus ravi que je ne les aie pas détruits !_

Le visage blanchâtre de Voldemort vira au gris et sembla perdre toute trace de vie. Une aura de colère électrique imprégna aussitôt l'air de la grotte. Il pointa sa baguette sur la cicatrice de Harry et approcha son visage jusqu'à le coller contre celui de Harry.

_- Qui ?_ demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_- Je ne sais pas_, répondit Harry à son oreille, grimaçant de douleur. _Mais on dirait que vous avez un adversaire de taille que vous ne connaissiez même pas… Vous ne gagnerez jamais._

Harry saisit alors le cou de Voldemort avec sa mâchoire et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Voldemort hurla de douleur avant de parvenir à se dégager, le cou ensanglanté. Rogue lâcha Harry et s'éloigna, laissant Voldemort, fou de rage et de douleur, mettre Harry à terre et lever sa baguette.

Le temps sembla se figer. Et l'improbable se produisit. A l'instant où Voldemort ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer le Sortilège de Mort, Rogue brandit sa baguette, la pointa sur le sol et prononça une formule magique qu'Alexandre ne connaissait pas. La terre de la grotte s'éleva alors dans les airs, comme soufflée, puis s'aggloméra et vint envelopper Voldemort, le pétrifiant dans son action. Sans perdre de temps, Rogue se retourna, lança dans les airs une petite boule rouge, qui rappela à Alexandre son Rappeltout, et la fit exploser au-dessus des Géants. Elle contenait un liquide visqueux qui éclaboussa et vint coller à la peau des Géants qui la reçurent.

Les Mangemorts commençaient à réaliser la traîtrise de Rogue. Ils sortaient leur baguette, mais avant que le premier n'ait pu la pointer sur Rogue, les Géants qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés éclatèrent de rage et se jetèrent sur la première chose qui leur tomba sous la main. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait des Mangemorts et des loups-garous. Rogue lança alors un dernier sortilège de protection, qui créa une bulle autour de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort et lui-même. Ils étaient pour quelques instants protégés du chaos qui venait d'éclater dans la grotte.

A voir l'air hagard de Harry, Alexandre vit qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qui était en train de se passer.

_- Vous ?_ dit Harry, incrédule. _C'est vous qui avez détruit les horcruxes ?_

_- Evidemment_, répondit Rogue en relevant le jeune homme.

Harry sembla perdu un instant, mais son visage se gonfla presque aussitôt de colère.

_- Vous avez tué Dumbledore ! Vous l'avez TUE ! POURQUOI FAITES-VOUS CA MAINTENANT ?_

_- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de discussion, Potter. _

En dehors de la bulle protectrice, une bataille fratricide entre les Géants, les Mangemorts et les loups-garous s'était engagée. Quelques sortilèges venaient frapper le bouclier, mais il paraissait résister pour le moment. Rogue regarda Voldemort, pétrifié dans son action, recouvert d'une mince couche de terre. Il ressemblait à une statue de terre.

_- Il va vite se libérer, il faut agir._

_- Très bien_, dit Harry. _Je vais le faire._

_- Non_, répondit précipitamment Rogue, _vous ne pourrez pas le tuer._

Harry prit cette remarque comme un défi. Il s'approcha de Rogue et vint se coller à quelques centimètres de lui, le regard flamboyant de haine, les lèvres luisant du sang de Voldemort.

_- Je vous assure que j'en suis capable._

_- Vous ne pourrez pas le tuer parce qu'il reste encore un horcruxe._

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_- Quoi ? Mais Voldemort lui-même a dit qu'ils avaient tous été détruits._

Rogue s'impatientait.

_- C'est parce qu'il ignorait l'existence du dernier. Vous êtes le dernier horcruxe, Potter._

Harry s'immobilisa. Ron, toujours attaché, grogna un "_c'est impossible_", et Hermione poussa un gémissement.

_- Je… comment le savez-vous ?_ demanda Harry.

_- Dumbledore l'avait découvert. Il me l'a dit. _

Rogue recula d'un pas.

_- Vous savez ce que je dois faire. _

Alexandre sentit un vent de panique gagner Ron et Hermione, alors qu'Harry s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés.

_- Non, professeur !_ cria Hermione. _Pas ça ! Je vous en prie ! On trouvera un autre moyen, JE trouverai un autre moyen ! Je vous le jure !_

_- Croyez-moi, miss Granger, il n'y en a aucun_, répondit Rogue sans détourner le regard d'Harry. _Le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut être détruit tant qu'une part de son âme subsiste quelque part_.

_- Alors laissons le vivre ! Ne devenons pas comme lui !_

Sa voix était suppliante, et des larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ron essayait de nouveau vainement de se détacher. Harry, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il était ailleurs, semblant en proie à un terrible conflit interne. Rogue, pour sa part, était sûr de lui, terriblement déterminé.

_- C'est trop tard_, répondit-il.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, toujours absent, légèrement tremblant, le visage déformé par une douloureuse grimace.

_- AVADA KEVADRA ! _hurla Rogue.

En une fraction de seconde, un mortel rayon vert jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et vint frapper Harry en pleine tête. Il bascula en arrière et, comme tant d'autres avant lui, s'écroula les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts, la précieuse vie qu'il avait si souvent et si durement défendue l'ayant abandonnée.

_- NOOOOON ! _

Ron et Hermione avaient hurlé en même temps. Leurs corps ne pouvaient retenir ces cris de désespoir. Hermione se prostra, alors que Ron était comme fou, prêt à se briser les os tant il se débattait. Rogue ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Il se tourna vers Voldemort, qui commençait à bouger, la terre retombant petit à petit en grain sur le sol. Le sortilège s'amenuisait. Rogue prit une profonde inspiration, et ses yeux s'emplirent de haine.

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_ rugit Rogue une deuxième fois.

A nouveau sa baguette vibra et projeta son funeste sortilège sur sa victime. Voldemort fut frappé au cœur, mais Rogue avait mis tant d'énergie et de force dans son incantation qu'au moment où le mage noir fut touché, la baguette du maître des potions éclata. Aussitôt la terre qui recouvrait Voldemort tomba au sol, suivi par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, qui s'effondra comme une vulgaire poupée désarticulée, vaincu.

Le bouclier de protection magique dressé par Rogue s'était évanouit. Mais le fracas des sortilèges et des rugissements qui grondait jusque là dans la caverne avait lui aussi disparu, laissant subitement la place au plus grand des silences. Tout le monde restait interdit, abasourdi par ce dénouement inattendu.

Rogue fut le premier à bouger. Il s'approcha du corps sans vie de Voldemort et lui cracha dessus avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Alors il se détourna et retourna auprès du corps d'Harry, où il s'agenouilla en silence.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6 : l'héritier

Note de l'auteur : voici la conclusion de cette histoire. L'Histoire, la grande, est désormais connue, mais le plus bouleversant pour le jeune Alexandre reste à venir. J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ces quelques lignes sorties de mon imagination, en tout cas moi, je me serai fait plaisir ! :-)

Merci à Sahada pour sa fidelité et à Manoirmalfoys pour sa review. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce final qui donne du relief au reste de l'histoire.

Enjoy !

Chapitre VI

**L'héritier**

* * *

><p>La silhouette de Rogue se recueillant devant le corps d'Harry Potter se flouta progressivement avant de s'évanouir. Quelques instants plus tard, Alexandre et le vieux Ron surgissaient dans le séjour ensoleillé du Terrier. Alexandre, déboussolé, tomba à la renverse sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Il ne se releva pas, se contentant de s'asseoir et de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il resta ainsi, silencieux, de longs instants, avant de redresser la tête.<p>

- C'est… horrible... parvint-il à articuler. Etait-il obligé de mourir ? Il s'est sacrifié sans rien dire…

Le vieux Ron avait refermé le couvercle de la Pensine et s'apprêtait à la ranger dans le meuble. Alexandre n'osait pas croiser son regard.

- Pour se protéger de la mort, Voldemort avait placé des fragments de son âme dans divers objets de son choix, des horcruxes, lui garantissant l'immortalité. Ainsi, lorsqu'il a voulu tuer Harry bébé et que le sortilège a ricoché et s'est retourné contre lui, son corps a été détruit, mais son âme a survécu dans l'un de ces horcruxes, lui permettant des années plus tard de retrouver un corps. Ainsi, pour détruire Voldemort, il fallait auparavant détruire tous les horcruxes. Et malheureusement pour Harry, il est lui-même devenu un horcruxe lorsque Voldemort a voulu le tuer, enfant. Il était condamné dès le départ à mourir pour que Voldemort puisse être défait…

Alexandre détourna la tête afin que Ron ne le voit pas essuyer ses yeux humides.

- C'est tellement injuste…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel Alexandre tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, de digérer ces scènes terribles qu'il venait de vivre. Soudain, il s'exclama :

- Rogue !

Le vieux Ron esquissa ce qui devait être un ersatz de sourire.

- Il a… il n'a… qui était-il, en fait ? baragouina Alexandre, embrouillé. De quel côté ? Comment a-t-il pu faire toutes ces horreurs pour au final faire tomber lui-même Voldemort ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Ron. Ce dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est que c'est sa loyauté indéfectible envers Dumbledore qui aura été à l'origine de tout. C'est cette loyauté qui l'a poussé à tuer lui-même Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier le lui a demandé, afin de protéger sa couverture. C'est cette loyauté qui l'a poussé à garder la confiance de Voldemort tout en chassant et détruisant dans l'ombre les horcruxes les uns après les autres. Toute sa vie après le retour de Voldemort n'aura consisté qu'à accomplir le plan de Dumbledore visant à détruire Voldemort. Même si ce plan lui disait de tuer Dumbledore, même si ce plan lui disait de tuer Harry… La fin justifie les moyens.

Alexandre n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il préféra enchaîner, toujours avide de savoir.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- A peu près ce qui est écrit dans les livres. Voldemort mort, tué par son plus fidèle lieutenant, ç'a été la débandade dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Les Géants et les loups-garous ont été chassés et l'ordre a été progressivement rétabli.

- Et Rogue ?

- Il s'est laissé arrêter lorsque l'Armée de Dumbledore est arrivée dans la grotte. Il n'a même pas protesté ou tenté de s'expliquer lorsqu'on l'a envoyé en prison.

- Mais… protesta Alexandre, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ce qu'on en raconte aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi a-t-on caché cette version de l'Histoire ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à mentir ?

Ron émis un rictus amer.

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir la réponse, 50 ans après. Avec Hermione, on a raconté ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, quel avait été le vrai rôle de Rogue. Mais cette version ne plaisait pas. Dans la chasse aux sorcières qui a suivi la chute de Voldemort, l'idée même que son second puisse retourner sa veste et trahir Voldemort n'était pas séduisante. Il n'y avait plus de gris, les gens étaient ou tout blanc ou tout noir, il fallait définir qui avait été bon et qui avait été mauvais. C'a été une période très violente, une purge alors même que l'on sortait de plusieurs années de guerre.

Alexandre était sonné.

- De plus, comme tu le sais, Rogue a été assassiné quelques jours avant son procès, dans sa cellule. Bien évidemment, on n'a jamais retrouvé le coupable. Et vois-tu, si tout le monde se plaît à dire que son assassin était un Mangemort nostalgique, je n'en suis pas aussi certain…

- C'est insensé… murmura Alexandre.

Une fois encore, le silence se fit dans la vieille demeure Weasley. Une question brûlait les lèvres du jeune sorcier, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir la poser au vieux Ron. Il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit la vision de son grand-père, gisant sur le sol de cette caverne, piétiné par Lord Voldemort. Il avait l'air si mal en point… Pourtant il avait bel et bien survécu, puisqu'Alexandre continuait à le voir régulièrement. Il allait toujours passer une partie de ses grandes vacances chez ses grands-parents paternels. Et il retrouvait ces mêmes traits sur son visage que ceux qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Ron, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors cette question continuait à monter en lui et commençait à l'obséder : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir caché à tout le monde toute sa vie qu'il avait été présent durant la guerre, qu'il y avait participé au premier rang, et qu'il avait failli ne pas y survivre…

Alexandre secoua la tête et s'aperçut que Ron le fixait. Il décida de garder son trouble et ses interrogations pour lui pour l'instant, et préféra détourner la conversation de son grand-père.

- Monsieur Weasley ? Ron ? rectifia-t-il presqu'immédiatement en voyant les sourcils du vieux sorcier se froncer. Hermione Granger… elle semble avoir survécu à cette bataille.

Les yeux de Ron se firent perçants.

- En effet, dit-il simplement.

- Et euh… hésita Alexandre. Qu'est-elle devenue ? Pourquoi est-il dit qu'elle est morte ce jour-là ?

Ron prit son temps pour répondre. Alexandre avait l'impression qu'il choisissait chacun de ses mots avec attention.

- Après les évènements de la caverne, le retournement de veste de Rogue, puis le fait que personne ne veuille écouter et prendre en compte ce que nous disions, elle a commencé à songer à renoncer. Le poids de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, la mort d'Harry, c'était devenu trop lourd à supporter pour elle… Et quand Rogue a été assassiné, ç'a été la goutte d'eau de trop. Je crois qu'elle a définitivement perdu confiance dans ce monde. Elle ne voulait plus assumer cet héritage, ce poids de l'histoire. Alors elle est partie. Elle a changé de nom, de tête, a coupé le contact avec presque tout ceux qu'elle connaissait et elle a disparu. La rumeur a fait le reste, et au fil des années le récit de la bataille de la caverne des monts Comeragh a fini par intégrer le fait qu'elle y était morte, de la main de Voldemort, histoire d'accentuer l'aspect dramatique de cette disparition.

- Elle est toujours vivante… répéta Alexandre, sidéré de découvrir une nouvelle fois que l'histoire qu'il croyait connaître cachait en réalité un énorme mensonge. Vous la voyez toujours ?

La voix d'Alexandre trahissait une forme d'enthousiasme déplacé.

- Oui, répondit Ron, elle est toujours en vie. Elle a fini par se reconstruire, se poser, elle a fait quelque chose de sa vie, s'est mariée, a eu des enfants... Aujourd'hui elle est grand-mère… Mais je ne fais plus partie de sa vie depuis son exil. Je fais partie de ceux pour qui Hermione Granger est morte dans cette caverne…

Alexandre perçut chez son hôte une ancienne et profonde amertume, jamais effacée.

- Elle n'a jamais cherché à garder contact avec vous ? insista Alexandre, qui ne comprenait pas qu'Hermione ait pu tout plaquer pour partir, seule, sans un regard en arrière, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

- Non, répondit sobrement Ron. Je sais ce qu'elle est devenue parce qu'elle ne prend plus la peine de se cacher désormais, sous sa nouvelle identité. Mais elle n'était pas seule quand elle a disparu. Theodore, ton grand-père, était avec elle.

- Mon grand-père a suivi Hermione Granger dans sa fuite ? répéta Alexandre, éberlué.

- Oui. Ils ont fui tous les deux ensembles.

- M… mais… mais … vraiment ? bégaya l'adolescent, abasourdi. Et après, que sont-ils devenus ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans les années qui ont suivi, répondit Ron. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont fini à un moment par se fixer et s'installer ensemble.

Alexandre se sentit soudainement engourdi. Un formidable vertige le gagnait. Quelque chose d'énorme était en train de grandir dans son esprit, une pensée trop inimaginable, trop improbable…

- Et après ? répéta Alexandre, la voix rauque.

- Ce qui devait arriver arriva, poursuivit Ron. Quelques mois plus tard, ils ont eu leur premier enfant, Harry.

Alexandre ne respirait plus. Il fixait Ron, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, son regard posait la question à sa place.

- Oui, répondit Ron, Hermione est ta grand-mère.

* * *

><p>Alexandre était abasourdi. Il regardait Ron d'un air étrange, la bouche grande ouverte, digérant lentement la révélation que venait de lui faire Ron. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il fronça les sourcils, releva la tête, et sa voix se fit dure.<p>

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton féroce. La mère de mon père s'appelle Amy Nerggar, ce n'est pas Hermione Granger !

- En effet, elle s'appelle bien Amy Nerggar, répondit Ron d'une voix posée. Amy était le surnom que les elfes donnaient à Hermione. Quant à son nom de famille…

Ron prit sa baguette magique et traça dans l'air les lettres du nom de la grand-mère d'Alexandre. Puis il fit voleter ces lettres, les changeant de place. Et le nom de Nerggar se transforma en Granger.

- Une anagramme, dit Alexandre, scié.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi croire d'ailleurs. Il se voyait passer par le spectre complet des émotions, l'étonnement succédant à l'incompréhension, puis laissait la place à la colère avant que l'incrédulité ne vienne à présent l'envahir.

- Hermione n'a pas tout abandonné derrière elle, poursuivit Ron. Elle a laissé quelques traces de son ancienne vie. Son nom, par exemple.

Alexandre se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite cuisine, se prenant la tête dans les mains et se mettant à baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles, dont Ron ne perçut que quelques bribes.

- Depuis toutes ces années… pourquoi… m'avoir rien dit… est-ce… père le sait… au moins… je…petit-fils… Hermione Granger…

Il finit par se retourner, un peu hagard, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table, son regard était fixe et concentré.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? demanda-t-il à Ron. Alors que mes grands-parents ne m'ont jamais rien avoué ? Pourquoi avoir révélé ce secret qu'ils gardaient depuis tant d'années ?

Ron leva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Pour que tu saches, répondit-il simplement. Pour que la mémoire de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce jour-là ne disparaisse pas avec moi, pour que tu portes la vérité en toi et qu'un jour, tu réussisses ce que ta grand-mère et moi ne sommes pas parvenus à faire de cette vérité : la faire reconnaître à tous.

Il marqua une pause.

- Et puis… c'est peut-être l'occasion pour tes grands-parents de rattraper leur retard avec toi. Et c'est aussi ma manière de me rappeler au bon souvenir de ta grand-mère…

Enfin, sans laisser le temps à Alexandre de réagir, le vieil homme usé se leva.

- Passe-lui le bonjour, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

Il quitta la pièce lentement, sans un regard, laissant Alexandre seul, avec lui-même, avec la connaissance de l'Histoire, son histoire, son passé, son héritage.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
